


Indispensable Friend

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Гон сумел разворошить, вытащить на поверхность такое, о чем Киллуа в себе и не подозревал. Как вихрь поднимает с собой снежинки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



Киллуа гладит Аллуку по волосам и не может не думать, что по цвету они похожи на волосы Гона.

Так звавшего следовать за собой, так тревожившегося за то, чтобы Киллуа было хорошо с ним.

Киллуа и было. Здорово, замечательно. Пусть были и сложные моменты, но... лучше бы сейчас в гостиничном номере ночевали не двое, а трое.

Для каждого, для Гона тоже. Хотя теперь Киллуа не уверен, всегда ли правильно понимал его чувства.

В начале их знакомства Гон казался искренним, светлым, бесхитростным, простым. И Киллуа ошибочно посчитал, он будет способен читать Гона, словно открытую книгу. С возможностью предугадать любые эмоцию или фразу еще до того, как Гон произнесет звук или переменится в лице.

Кажется, это сам Киллуа был в ту пору чрезмерно простодушен.

Ничего, это прошло.

Как давно миновал один из их разговоров:

— В мире столько вещей, — делился Гон, — Которые я хотел бы увидеть. Знаешь… пустыня. Горячий днем бескрайний песок, в котором можно зажарить яйцо.

Гон так солнечно улыбался, что Киллуа ответно поднимал уголки рта. Хотя услышанное совсем не представлялось привлекательным. Подумаешь, песок. И, если бы Киллуа был хуже воспитан, он бы сказал, какие яйца поджарились в тех местах скорее таких, которые можно съесть.

Но почему-то он на самом деле был не против томиться на солнце, если Гон был рядом.

— Еще я не видел снегопада. Такого, чтобы с ветром… — слова дополнились прикосновением к плечу. Голос Гона звучал непривычно мечтательно, вынуждал думать о смысле слов.

В Падокии всегда снежные зимы. Что хорошего, когда замерзшая в атмосфере вода жалит кожу, лезет в ноздри, щекоча дыхание холодком?

Хотя снег не так уж и плох. Когда погода становится спокойнее, из него можно лепить комки, которыми так удобно швыряться в братьев и докучливую прислугу. Киллуа бы обкидал ими Гона, а после они могли бы бороться, перекатываясь в сугробах, сплетаясь телами.

Киллуа отвернулся, понимая, что щеки заливает румянцем, и постарался отвлечься на голос Гона, на его заданный невпопад вопрос:

— На что похожа метель?

Киллуа всегда нравилось обнаруживать превосходство в знаниях. Точнее даже, льстило просвещать. Ведь Гон тоже научил его многому. Например, веселиться, ценить чувства и… становиться в тупик.

Как теперь.

На что похожа метель?

Как ответить на вопрос, характерный разве что для малыша. Гон, конечно, сам видел на видео. Ничего такого особенного… Ветер несет снег. О чем тут вообще говорить?

Киллуа не замечал в себе ни капли поэтичности и тяги к любованию миром. Снег похож на сахар или на соль. Его кучи немного — самую малость — на вату или марлевые повязки, которыми перевязывают раны. Он холодный, словно мороженое, пушистый, как перья в подушках, которые они вчера с Гоном разорвали, развлекаясь боем перед сном. Только и всего.

Ну… может быть, он немного похож еще на вихры самого Киллуа. А ветер, что его несет — просто ветер. Воздушные потоки движутся вперед с огромной скоростью.

Киллуа приготовился говорить, пока с трудом нащупанные мысли не ускользнули. Но понял, что не может сказать Гону о волосах! Это сравнение совсем никуда не годилось!

Киллуа замялся, ощущая что к лицу прилило еще больше крови.

Гон сам произнес:

— Думаю, на твои волосы во время бега, — Киллуа округлил глаза, удивляясь схожести мыслей. И прежде, чем он смог принять смущающую откровенность, Гон вплел пальцы в его волосы и начал перебирать их, слегка массируя кожу.

Нужно было отстраниться, но Киллуа оказался не способен лишить себя приятного ощущения.  
Гон продолжал тараторить, не убирая рук от его головы — словно их приклеили. Трогал за ушами, водил пальцами по шее, мягко касаясь чувствительных мест.

Ошеломляюще приятно.

Киллуа прикрыл глаза и молчал, прилагая усилия, чтобы расслабиться.

Гон увлеченно рассказывал про монстров, древние памятники архитектуры, и его слова казались шумом воды, шелестом снега по ветру.

И, если бы метель началась сейчас, обволокла их обоих, закрыла от всего мира, Киллуа, видимо, смог бы прочувствовать тоже самое, что ценители природы.

Трогая кожу, Гон словно передавал что-то от себя. Продолжал обучать. Приучать поддаваться очарованию ощущений. С доверием принимать прикосновения, ласку, которая в семье Золдиков считалась излишеством.

Киллуа вздохнул и погладил Аллуку по голове еще раз.

Да, тогда Гон, совсем взлохматив его, заявил, что после встречи с Джином они пройдут по целому миру вместе. Чтобы увидеть то, другое и третье, и пятое, и десятое…

Киллуа до сих пор не знает — интересно ли ему самому посмотреть на все эти вещи. Как до сих пор не решил — чем ему следует заниматься.

Целый мир столь велик, что обойти его даже хоть — занятие на всю жизнь. И… Киллуа был бы совершенно не против провести свою рядом с Гоном.

Но теперь их пути разошлись. Неизвестно — надолго ли.

При одной беглой мысли «навсегда», все нутро наполняется холодом. Словно во внутренности набивается снег, и леденящие ощущения от его внезапного вторжения подбираются прямо к сердцу.

Как бы Киллуа не любил Аллуку, он вынужден признать, что боится разлуки с Гоном. И вернуть постоянное ощущение тепла Киллуа способен лишь он.

Тот, кто обидел ставшее бесконечным доверие. Предал объединившее их ощущение сродства.

Вздумал умереть после того, как сумел разворошить, вытащить на поверхность такое, о чем Киллуа в себе и не подозревал.

Как вихрь поднимает с собой снежинки.

Если бы только Гон все-таки извинился! Если бы Киллуа был умнее и сумел найти вариант, при котором расставания бы не случилось. Если бы он, считающий, что ему теперь станет тяжело рядом с Гоном, заранее знал, насколько мучительно будет без него!

А мечты все еще могут исполниться. Но пока Киллуа колесит по миру.

Теперь он посмотрел множество вещей, которых Гон пока не видел. С Аллукой. Но даже ее восторг не принес удовлетворения. Ему, кажется, снова безразлично все вокруг. Пока Гон прозябает на Китовом острове над учебниками.

Вот пусть там и сидит там! Один.

Правда, в Падокии скоро зима… И не в ней одной. Если пригласить Гона сейчас, тот успеет приехать. Предлог у Киллуа есть.

До этого они с Аллукой будут продолжать странствие.

И Киллуа притворится счастливым тому, что их только двое.

Он будет улыбаться сестре, несмотря на печаль и тоску. Не покажет, что его тяготит неспособность до конца посвятить себя Аллуке, заслуживающей, чтобы жизнь и помыслы принадлежали лишь ей.

Она так восхищается всем вокруг, что глядя на ее радость, Киллуа почти верит — способен и сам стать счастливым.

Они многое повидали. Города — пристанище глупых, чванливых людей. Леса — скопище деревьев, годных на дрова, строительство, либо мебель. Реки — воду, которой после фильтрации можно утолить жажду. Моря — ту же воду, лишь соленую, не пригодную для питья. Старые камни, пыльные степи, злобных тварей — мясо, иногда кожа, шкура и кости.

Киллуа не впечатлился ничем.

Зато после множества путешествий и с Гоном, и без него, он точно усвоил — мир это те немногие, кто тебе дорог.

Но, укладываясь на соседнюю с Аллукой койку, чтобы до утра предаваться размышлениям о Гоне, Киллуа не знает: тот не спит по той же причине.


End file.
